Dora and Boots work at Freddy's
by XxPeacegirl02xX
Summary: Two of your least favorite characters from a certain children's show finds their way to one of the worst places to work in. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Oneshot.


**Have you ever** ** _HATED_** **something–rather, a certain children's cartoon so much that you wanted to put them through the worst thing you can think of? Well, this is how this story came to be.**

* * *

Dora and Boots were at the bus stop when a newspaper hit Dora. Boots curiously peered at it. "HEY, A JOB!" Dora yelled. FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA? VAMINÕS!" Boots looked up at her. "YEAH! LET'S GO!"

 **2 hours later. Because they had to count all of the signs on the street.**

They arrived at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. They went up to the manager. "Yes, I'm the real manager," he said. Dora and Boots were confused. "Can we have a job?" Dora asked. "SURE! YOU'RE THE NEW NIGHT GUARDS!" the manager yelled excitedly. He gave them uniforms and as they left he said, "HAVE FUN! HEHEHEHEHEHEEE!"

 **8 HOURS LATER.**

Dora and Boots went back to Freddy's. "Yeah! Night guards!" Boots yelled. They went to the office. The phone rang. "HELLO HELLO HEY THE ANIMATRONICS KILL YOU AND LOOK AT THE CAMERAS BYE!"

"Dora I don't understand," Boots said. "I don't either. LETS COUNT EVERYTHING VAMINOS!" Dora said. So like idiots they left the office and counted the cameras, posters, party hats, and—

"Hey Dora, I counted, one, two, three, animatronics. One is gone." Dora saw the other two animatronics. "Now there's two animatronics left," Dora said absentmindedly. Boots looked behind him and went to the bathroom on the floor. Bonnie was right behind him with endoskeleton eyes. Boots ran back to the office like a sensible person would. Dora was oblivious to the animatronic and continued counting party hats. When Bonnie was fixing to run and grab her, Dora turned around and saw Bonnie. "Hello!" Dora greeted Bonnie cheerfully. Bonnie ran and tried to grab her but Dora ran off. Bonnie crashed on the floor. "LET'S COUNT ALL OF THE PIZZA SLICES!" Dora yelled as she ran off. Bonnie growled and stood up. "I guess that's the new night guard..."

Chica activated and walked off the stage. She walked towards the office and saw a quivering monkey. Both of the doors were shut. "Drat," Chica said. "He's cute though." Chica was at Boots' door. Boots tried not to go to the bathroom again. "Dora! WHERE ARE YOU?"

 **Where Dora is-**

Dora was counting the pizza slices when she heard Boots.

"Oh no Boots I'll help you!" Dora ran out of the kitchen and to the East hall oblivious to Chica at the moment. Then Dora ran into Chica. "Ms. Chicken, can you move pór favõr? Chica grabbed Dora's arm. "Hmm...you are very lost, aren't you little girl?" Chica said creepily. Dora heard some ambience music in the background. Dora pulled her arm away. "Boots, can you open the door pór favõr?" Dora asked. Chica smiled and voiced, "Yes...Pór favõr?" sweetly. She was going with Dora...for now.

Boots saw Dora outside the door along with Chica. "Oh no Dora," Boots said and opened the door. Dora came in, but so did Chica. When Chica was about to get them Boots ran dragging Dora with him far away. They were backstage.

Bonnie meanwhile went backstage because he was angry and wanted to stare at them on the camera for good measure. Instead he found the night guards _themselves_. "Oh, what I'm gonna do to you..." Bonnie said. Dora and Boots were shivering in the corner of the Backstage. "The rabbit!" Boots yelled. Dora turned and saw Bonnie. "Hello Mr. Rabbit!" Dora said cheerfully. Bonnie grinned evilly. Boots tried not to go to the bathroom _again_ and ran out dragging Dora with him. Bonnie followed.

Chica got bored of standing at the door and left to find the night guards.

Dora and Boots arrived at the closet. Boots closed the door and locked it. "Phew...we're safe!" Boots exhaled. "Muy beín!" Dora shouted. "Quiet Dora they might hear us!" Boots said. Dora was quiet. They heard footsteps. Boots shivered like a leaf in November's wind but was quiet. The footsteps grew softer. "Phew," Boots said relieved. Boots looked at his watch. 4:59. "Uno más hour left!" Dora yelled excited. "Dora!" Boots scolded quietly. But then the sound of the footsteps were heard again, and there was banging on the closet door. "THERE YOU ARE!" a crazed voice spoke. The banging got louder, and the door shuddered. It was fixing to give way. "QUICK DORA! BACKPACK!" Boots yelled. "Louder!" Dora said, oblivious to the person—rather, animatronic—banging on the door that separated them. "WHAT THE HECK DORA! BACKPACK!" Backpack came to life. "Backpack, Backpack, Backpack, Backpack, loaded up with-"

"THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT! JUST GIVE ME A SHOTGUN!"

"Well...we have a slingshot, a water gun-"

"WATER! THEY'LL MALFUNCTION WITH WATER! GIVE ME THAT!"

"Ok! Yumyumyum deliciousio!" Backpack gave Boots the water gun. Boots unlocked the door and squirted Bonnie with the water. Bonnie malfunctioned and powered off. Boots went to find the others to power them off. Chica was running at him. "Found you, cute little-" She was cut off when water came in contact with her face. She twitched and fell down. Freddy had woken up to complete chaos. He saw his "dead" friends. "BONNIE! CHICA!" Freddy yelled. He got angry and grabbed Boots. His eyes were Endoskeleton eyes. _"And you shall know the joy of-"_ Boots squirted Freddy with his water gun. Freddy deactivated and crashed on the floor. Boots got out of Freddy's hand, relieved until he realized he couldn't find Dora. "Dora?" Boots looked everywhere. He noticed the curtains to Pirate Cove were open. Boots looked everywhere until he went in the Parts and Service. He saw a fox animatronic. He had killed Dora. "NO!" Boots yelled.

Foxy turned around about to put the night guard in a suit when he saw a monkey. It held up a water gun. Foxy tried to run out when the water

hit him. Everything went black.

Boots cried. He held Dora. She was his best friend. Boots was glad that he had got rid of all the animatronics though. He sadly went back to the office. He sat there. It was quiet. He found the tablet and picked it up. His finger accidentally clicked to CAM2B. He stared at the poster. It had changed.

HEHEEHEHEEHEHEEEEHEE

Boots rubbed his eyes and put down the tablet. He looked up at the office. He was not alone. A golden bear sat in front of him.

GejdehrjesjwsndirjnsnejedidjeWHATrhsosnssiskDIDjesjssjskYOUsjsdjskDOjsjwkedhwTOssiwkwbdiskwnTHEMssqlwksnsnskssihjsjw...

Boots started hallucinating. Bonnie's face with dark eyes and Freddy's face.

EudebdvdikwbsNOW...djsjddneosYOU...dkwsidddjowskdjWILL...ekeiekkejdjPAY.

Before Boots could escape his vision was covered in the golden bear's face. A roar filled his ears. He stumbled and fell. Everything went dark.

HE IS GONE.

The bear disappeared.

NEWS REPORT.

TOP STORY-ONE MORE LIFE WAS CLAIMED IN INFAMOUS PIZZERIA.

Two kids, suspected to be pranksters, entered the building at 12:00 A.M. One was found dead that morning and the other has not been found.

Police are still searching, but the missing person-BOTSWERIN "BOOTS" MONKEY-has not been found. Police are giving up on the search.

The reason they entered, we have no idea.

The death was suspected to be around 5:58 A.M.


End file.
